1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors for coupling panel sections together in locked disposition with each other. More particularly, this invention relates to fastening connectors for assembling generally flat panel members, such as wall systems, room dividers, partitions, table and desk tops, modular cabinets, shelves, and the like in end-to-end or edge-to-surface configuration whereby said connectors are fully concealed when adjacent components are clamped together but which are accessible for release should it be desirable to disassemble the units.
2. Prior Art
In the modular furniture and wall system industry, especially made-to-order expensive constructions, it is desirable and necessary to couple adjacent panel sections together in abutment with each other in various configurations with the least amount of connecting hardware being visible.
One such fastener utilized in the past employed a toggle or draw bolt which was inserted in aligned bores of adjacent panel sections. Sleeve or crescent nuts were then inserted within enlarged holes within the surfaces of adjacent panels proximate the edges and threaded upon the ends of the toggle bolts to draw the panes together. Examples of such fasteners are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,638 or U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,997. While fasteners of the toggle bolt type provided even and controlled pressure between the joined panel members, it was necessary to plug or cap the enlarged holes after assembly in order to conceal the nuts. Furthermore, the plugs or caps often detracted from the esthetic design appearance when an unblemished surface contour was desired.
Other concealed edge-to-edge fasteners used for this purpose presented substantial alignment problems in order to effect registration of the interlocking latch elements. Moreover, if and when disassembly were required at a later date, it became all but impossible to detach the members without marring the expensive finished surfaces of the panel sections. Connectors of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,321.
Still other coupling systems for cojoining the dges of adjacent penels employed longitudinally slidable interlocks in the edges of adjacent panels. Of course, the inherent disadvantage of these sliding systems resided in the difficulty of jockeying relatively heavy panels lengthwise with respect to each other. In addition, since the use of longitudinally slidable connectors required offsetting of one panel with respect to the other during both assembly as well as disassembly, space limitations, such as room size, frequently precluded this type of slidable joint from being considered.